


Pactum

by ragnarok89



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon - OAV/OVA, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Contracts, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Human/Vampire Relationship, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parallels, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was the only one to rein him in.





	Pactum

Sir Integra couldn't remember having an ounce of humanity left; ever since she became Alucard's master, their modus operandi was to search and destroy any foe they encountered.

Alucard had certain tells, she knew that for years now. He had the sort of presence that demanded things, demanded attention and sacrifice, and Integra was more than happy to oblige, all of those things if it got her closer. His nature was one of a monster, a beast living off the land, feeding off the living.

She was the only one to rein him in.

Alucard was world-weary, just as Integra had become. The lines between human and monster turned out to be blurred, muddied, and indistinguishable. When Death reared its ugly head, there was no telling what one would do to survive, to thrive, and to live another day. In desperation or desire, they would become the demons they fought against, looking around every dark corner and half-opened door.

It was only a matter of time before either Master and Servant would be the lion that struck, instead of the snake slithering in the grass.

Unlike most, Integra had no tells. She thrived on the unexpected. She walked into the hall near Alucard's quarters, taking in the sight of his human form, crimson and black all over, against the chill of the hall.

"You're simply incorrigible. Isn't that right, Alucard?" she said, body warming despite the cold.

"And you're not, my Master?" Alucard asked plainly, almost as a matter of fact, and he simply walked down the hall, a silent pact that Integra always accepted.

To be near Alucard was equal to being scorched by hellfire. Integra knew she would gladly burn.


End file.
